List of Tasty Cools characters
This is a list of characters from Tasty Cools. a Youtube series created by seibmoz. Heroes Nick is the main protagonist of Tasty Cools. He is Coach's primary target and tries to avoid him. In Coachocalypse Now. He and Francis are arrested by the police. In Fistful of Donuts. He escapes with the help of Payday Gang. Nick is currently hanging out with his friends after Coach is imprisoned. Ellis is Nick's friend. In Tasty Cools 4. He is captured by Coach to lure Nick to his trap. The young survivor escapes and is presumed death. In Fistful of Donuts reveals that Ellis is alive and is on a helicopter with Chris Redfield. He is currently hanging out with his friends after Coach is captured. Chris Redfield is a friend of Nick. In Tasty Cools 7: Bangin' Like a Barbecue Bacon Burger. He fights HUNK to allow his friends to have enough time to escape from the police and is killed. Chris is revived as a zombie and get his revenge against HUNK during the police raid against the zombie infested hospital by punching his head off before roaring in anguish. The last time he was seen was at the end where he followed after the black SWAT officer, who had hid during the raid. Villains Coach is the main antagonist of Tasty Cools. He chases Nick so that he can eat him. Coach kills Rochelle, Bill and Francis. In Bangin' Like a Barbecue Bacon Burger. He creates a zombie army in the hospital. In Stations of Coach, Coach have his terrorists kidnap Nick and bring him on a church. He kills Father Grigori for failure and is defeated by Zoey's sister and send to prison. Zombies are Coach's first army and the antagonists in Bangin' Like a Barbecue Bacon Burger. They were people who were injected by Coach using a syringe with purple liquid which turns them into zombies. Among the zombies there is a zombie doctor who makes drawings. The first one says Nick stinks and the other one says daddy which means the zombies refer Coach as their father. Chris Redfield is turned into a zombie. A police officer who eats pizza becomes a zombie. Some of the zombies are like the ones from Left 4 Dead and Resident Evil. All of the zombies are killed. their words are "master" and "join us" Terrorists are Coach's second army in Stations of Coach after his zombie army are killed. They wear masks which represent Coach's face. Father Grigori is a member of the terrorists. They are all killed by Zoey's sister. Other Characters Francis is a friend of Nick. in Coachocalypse Now They are arrested by the police. In Fistful of Donuts. Francis is free from his cell by Nick and joins the Payday Gang to escape jail. He beats up Coach and is killed by him. Louis 'is a agent of the police. In Fistful of Donuts, he gave pills to Max Payne. 'Zoey 'is a girlfriend of Ellis. She is with Ellis in Bar with Nick, She helps Ellis Before Coach Punched Ellis outside the Bar and Hiding in the House to safety. 'Max Payne is a police officer who is assigned to kill Nick for the crimes he didn't commit. He often uses pills and dislikes the con man. Max Payne learns it was Coach who commited the murder and is later friends with Nick. The Payday Gang ' are gangsters who rescues Nick and Francis from jail for unknown reasons in Fistful of Donuts. Wolf is killed by the police. Chains is killed by Hitman. in Bangin' Like a Barbecue Bacon Burger, Dallas and Houston mourns for the death of their teammates. Hitman hires them to find Nick. They shoots zombies dead and are killed by Coach. 'HUNK is a soldier who is assigned to kill Nick in Bangin' like a Barbecue Bacon Burger. He fights with Chris Redfield and kills him with his knives. HUNK is in the hospital fighting zombies. He is killed by Zombie Chris Redfield. HUNK is mute but breathing. His words are "Oh Shit" after seeing Chris revived as a zombie. Hitman is a mysterious man. When Nick throws the key away, he grabs it to release himself from his cell and goes outside. Hitman kills Chain and is revealed to be the father of Zoey and Zoey's sister. In Bangin' Like a Barbecue Bacon Burger. He hired Dallas and Houston to find Nick. Hitman fights Coach and is knocked out and later dragged to safety by Nick. Category:Characters